Welcome Home
by Standbackufools
Summary: After finally getting Emma (and Snow) back from Fairy Tale Land, Regina gives Emma a much needed welcome home present...


_A/N: So this wasn't meant to be anything, just a little askbox smut i started to write for a friend on tumblr. Then it kind of morphed into its own thing and, four thousand words later, I thought I'd share. Enjoy! Unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine._

~M

* * *

Though she hated having to do it, Emma managed to tear herself away from Regina's lips for the first time in what felt like hours. They'd done little else since Regina had pulled her and Snow back to this world and her parents had left them alone. "Sorry," Emma murmured, "I'm covered in dungeon and horse and pirate ship and five million other things from... that place. And if we're going to do... what I think we are-" a shiver went down her spine- "what I _hope_ to hell we are... I need a shower."

Though a little disappointed that the kissing had ended, Regina pulled back with a nod. "Of course," she sighed, pressing her forehead to that of the blonde. Reluctantly, she let go, and couldn't help the sigh that passed through her as Emma stepped away and all body contact was broken. Dark eyes flitted up the stairs of her home. "Do you know where it is?"

Emma smiled back, letting her fingers find their way back to Regina's hand. "Next to your bedroom, I hope," the blonde grinned.

Closing her eyes as contact was re-established, Regina allowed herself a tiny moment to revel in the feel of Emma's fingers laced through hers. She could feel her magic pulsing, beginning at that juncture of hands and traveling throughout her body. She could still barely believe this was real, that Emma was here. That Emma wanted her. She smiled, opening her eyes again, and chuckled. "Very good, dear." With her best hostess abilities, she began to guide the blonde upstairs by their joined hands.

Content to be led, Emma let her eyes trail appreciatively over the curves of Regina's backside. Tempted, so very tempted, to run her free hand over it, to hike up the mayor's skirt and tug down her panties and take her, right there on the stairs. She groaned at the thought, but resisted. Regina, seeming to know the thought (perhaps she was having it, too), turned as soon as she reached the top, reaching to slide her fingernails down Emma's neck. "Soon," she promised.

Emma nodded. "Very soon."

The door to Regina's master bath opened with the same flourish with which the brunette did everything. Eyes going wide, Emma's jaw falling open at the sight before her. "Good god," she whispered, taking in the marble, the glass, the gorgeous... everything. Say what you wanted about anything else, but holy shit could the woman decorate. "...Why the hell do you ever leave this room?" she breathed.

Regina didn't have an answer. Now that Emma was inside said room, she honestly had no idea. Clearing her throat, the mayor took a breath, withdrawing her hand from Emma's with difficulty. She pulled out the fluffiest towel Emma had ever seen, placing it on the vanity before heading for the door. "I suppose I'll just... leave you to it," Regina murmured, glancing at the blonde with little but longing in her eyes. "Don't be long."

Nodding, Emma gave a soft smile, and wandered over to the shower. She swallowed, and turned back with a sly grin. "Regina? ...It's an awfully big shower..."

When she understood Emma's meaning, the smile that parted the older woman's face was nothing short of dazzling. Emma was glad of her hand on the glass door; she needed it to steady herself against when her knees suddenly went weak. Regina tilted her head, glancing at the shower and then at Emma. "It is, isn't it, dear?" she murmured, but did not approach, instead moving outside the bathroom.

Confused at first, Emma got it after a second. Regina was giving her a moment of privacy. She used the few minutes to undress herself, peeling off clothes that reeked of the other world, and then stepped into the shower cubicle. She was enjoying the steaming spray when she finally saw Regina moving beyond the frosted glass. Even under streams of water, her mouth went dry at the blur of skin she could glimpse. The door opened, and Emma stood back as Regina slipped inside.

For a few seconds, they stood there, naked together for what was somehow the first time. Then Regina stepped closer, gesturing for Emma to turn wordlessly, then wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist . She held her for a while, calm and still beneath hot jets of water. Emma sighed, relishing the safety she felt, and tried not to laugh at the absurdity. Safe, in the arms of the Evil Queen. Seeming to know, Regina chuckled herself, the rumble passing through to Emma by the touching skin. Then the mayor pulled back, took the shampoo and began to lather blonde hair, strong and agile fingers massaging her scalp sensuously. Emma moaned. Nobody had ever done that for her before.

When finished, Regina's arms came around her, fingers slowly caressing over her body, slippery in the soft water. She got the idea that the older woman was memorizing each contour of her body. Fearful, perhaps, that she would vanish from her arms. To reassure her, she began to slide herself against her lover, just a little, and reached her arms over her head and behind.

Regina's hands came up to capture her breasts, and Emma moaned again, head falling back to rest on Regina's shoulder. Whispering her name, the mayor nudged her lightly until Emma turned to meet her kiss. Once Regina's lips had found hers, she twisted in the water to face her, arcing against her gorgeous body as firm hands cupped her bottom and their breasts rubbed deliciously together. "Regina..." the blonde groaned quietly.

Though her body burned for the touch of her lover to her more intimate places, Emma saw no reason to rush. She was finally here. They were finally together. Everything else could wait. She sighed into Regina's mouth, running her own hands down her back, cupping the ass she'd admired earlier. Tension escalated so gradually it was barely noticeable at first. It was only when Regina tore her mouth away, breathing hard, that Emma finally acknowledged how aroused she was. Her hardened nipples ached with sensitivity. Her skin tingled. There was a throbbing between her legs only intensified by the suggestive warmth that the older woman was similarly affected. The water pulsing from the shower head seemed match the rhythm of their synchronized breathing. With slightly glazed comprehension, she noticed that the water had grown cooler, and wondered how long they had been lost in the other.

Regina was still, regarding her with an intensity which managed to quicken her pulse further still. The brunette leaned forward, running her lips teasingly over Emma's ear. "I want to make love to you properly, Emma Swan," she purred. "In my bed." There was a slight hint of unsurety in her voice, as if she'd never done something as gentle as 'making love' before. And perhaps, Emma considered, given her history, she hadn't. She watched the blush that moved over Regina's face and body with renewed appreciation. She smiled reassuringly, and moaned, nodding as the words touched something inside that flickered over every erogenous zone on her body. "Yes," she agreed, unable to offer further encouragement.

Turning the water off, she moved for the door of the shower, stepping out and offering a steadying hand as the brunette joined her, dripping bathwater on to the mat. Regina snatched the towel and wrapped her in it, then took one for herself. Emma repressed the desire to grasp her hand and drag her into the bedroom, even though she could have whimpered her frustration. She leaned her weight against her darker lover as Regina held her firmly and rubbed the excess water from her hair.

The gesture was sweet, but Emma wanted to step it up a notch. Smirking, she reached around to pull Regina to her lips again, the towel around her falling to the floor. The mayor moaned her approval into Emma's mouth as her hands were free to trace the curves over her back and waist.

Then she pulled away with a smirk and sauntered to the door. Emma followed her into the bedroom. She saw the bedclothes turned down, and stepped within arms' reach of her lover, but the older woman exhibited no sign of impatience. That needed to change. Dropping her gaze from Regina's face, Emma gave a smirk of her own, and lowered her lips to caress over an already stiffened nipple. Regina groaned, eyes falling shut as her hands tangled in wet locks of blonde hair, her body shivering from nothing to do with cold. "Emma..."

With a chuckle, Emma allowed her fingers to dance their way down Regina's sides, slipping slowly to rest over the mayor's thighs, pressed together to delay her obvious arousal. Grinning at the sight, Emma allowed the nipple to fall from her lips with a pop and glanced up to look on Regina's face. "I really want to taste you," she offered brazenly. But that was one of the things, she knew, Regina liked about her. She felt more than heard the brunette's breath hitch in her chest, and brown eyes glanced down to meet green.

Regina swallowed. Her lips parted. "Then taste."

Grinning, Emma moved up and kissed her lips gently, and then began to trail her way down, enjoying the increased cadence of Regina's breathy sighs the closer she got. Emma dropped to her knees when she could no longer bend, and reached to hold her lover's hips steady. She glanced up before making first contact, and saw in Regina's eyes a kind of astonished reverence. Smiling reassuringly again, Emma leaned forward, bringing her lips to press a gentle kiss to Regina's heat. Groaning, the mayor's hands slid away from her hair, moving to rest on Emma's shoulders to steady herself. "Emma..." Regina groaned again, arching herself into the blonde's touch.

Encouraged and emboldened, she parted her lips and lightly flicked her tongue over the length of her lover, drinking in the wetness that pooled there before suckling gently. Regina said her name again, this time in a low growl of need. Her legs shivered, and she wrapped her hands tighter on Emma's shoulders. Her tongue began to lap at her folds, swirling around the sensitive nerves of her clit. Jumping slightly, Regina gasped, head tipping backwards. Emma smiled into her feast. She decided she liked Regina's taste, different than the apples she'd been expecting, but clean from the shower, and heady and overwhelming. Surging forward, she slid her tongue inside the older woman. Regina nearly screamed, and Emma groaned into her work. The older woman's pleasure was somehow infectious, and she rocked back and forth with the motion of her tongue, her own excitement building with every thrust.

She remembered her hands, then, and used them to caress over hips and buttocks before finally sliding a finger to part Regina's heat and rub over her clit. Regina gasped and shuddered, panting with each breath as Emma's tongue brought her ever closer to that glorious edge of pleasure. Gasping the blonde's name once, and then twice, she arched her hips forward into the thrusts, legs turning swiftly into jelly . Another flick of the tongue inside her, twisting, flicking, coaxing. Another rub of fingers against her clit, and Regina was screaming Emma's name. Emma pulled back, fingers continuing to flick intermittently over the older woman's clit, wanting to watch her lover's face as she came gloriously, startling undone. With a start, she watched as Regina's eyes glowed purple with her orgasm, flashing with intense light that blinded before fading into nothingness. Trembling, Regina's hands finally moved to her head, coaxing the blonde to her feet.

Worried, Emma followed the lead without complaint, pulling the older woman into her arms and holding her tightly. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, tremulous.

Breathless and flushed from her climax, Regina shook her head, and actually laughed. "Oh no, dear. Nothing wrong at all. Something too right." She groaned again, reeling slightly before taking a steadying breath and reaching to capture Emma's hands. She kissed the palm of each, recovering with another slow breath, and smiled that dazzling smile again.

Half tugging, half guiding, she led the blonde to the bed. "...I did say I wanted to make love to you in my bed..."

Laughing, Emma nodded. Trust Regina to make sure she got things her way, even after orgasm. Not that she minded. "Then that, my Queen, is precisely what we'll do."

With a much less smug smirk, Regina turned her back to the mattress and sat down, pulling Emma to stand between her legs. Her fingers slipped free of the blonde's and moved up her arms, then swept down her torso, taking in the curve between her breasts and coming to rest at her hips. Smiling tenderly down at her, Emma lifted her hands to rest on olive shoulders, steadying herself. Regina's caresses left small burning trails over her skin.

The mayor's head moved in then, tongue flicking at a nipple. Looking down, Emma moaned as she watched that tongue flicker out again, and this time circling the peak.. She pressed harder on Regina's shoulders to retain her balance, when the mayor blew playfully across moisten skin, and the blonde's next breath was far shakier. It felt as though there were a direct conduit between her breasts and her g-spot, and each slow caress registered at her sex.

Regina reached one arm around her waist, and lifted the other from her hip to slide up to her breast. Holding her firmly, she began to play her nipples more intently, mouth on one and fingers on the other. Regina stroked her lightly, too lightly, when she wanted more, but though she pressed forward and let out wordless pleas for a firmer touch, she was relentless in the almost lazy way she stimulated her flesh.

Green eyes drifted shut and just accepted the slow caresses. Her body was nearly trembling with the effort to remain upright, that she opened her eyes again. Regina noticed, looking up lethargically, pulling away from her nipple. A slow smile pulled at her lips and the sight Emma presented. "You're magnificent," she whispered gently, and her hands reached for Emma at her shoulders. She kissed each finger briefly, and finally lay back on the bed, encouraging her to do the same. Near panting with her need, Emma briefly allowed the older woman to support her weight as she slipped onto the bed, straddling Regina. They shifted backwards together, until they lay across the bed, and Regina used her grip on her hands to pull her down above her. Never in her life had Regina been content to be the bottom, but she found she didn't mind with Emma. The trust was enough, there. It would be okay, she told herself, to let go. To relax in the arms of the Savior.

They came together in an unhurried kiss. Emma was comfortable, lying on top, too languorous to concern herself with supporting her weight. Regina's arms encircled her, hands following along the line of her spine. She reached to squeeze her backside and then lower still, until her hands could reach the top of her thighs. Deft fingers traced her lightly there, at the curve below her buttocks, and she moaned appreciatively into the kiss.

Regina's mouth was becoming progressively hungrier, teeth beginning to catch at her lips every so often, sending shudders along her body. The mayor's fingers, gentle but insistent, parted her thighs, until she lay along her lover with legs spread. When she finally felt Regina stroking flesh slick with excitement, she cried out and tensed, expecting to orgasm immediately, but the fingers stilled and the mouth was retracted, and the mayor held her motionless, whispering, "Shh ..."

Whimpering at the denial, the taste of climax receded. Swallowing, Emma hazarded a look down into Regina's eyes. And for the first time, she could see the Evil Queen staring back at her. There was a resolution within those dark pools; she was enjoying the power she held, even here, pinned beneath her body.

"What are you doing to me?" she sighed, only partly rhetorically.

Regina lifted her head and stole a kiss, then replied, "I'm making love to you, slowly." Taking her by surprise, two fingers slipped swiftly inside her, making her gasp and writhe. "And when I make you come, dear, I want you to come so hard, you scream. Like I did."

Emma bit her lip, tempted to scream already, and her eyes squeezed closed for a few seconds, before she could collect herself. When she looked at her lover again, she slowly withdrew her fingers, then rolled them over on the mattress until she was on her back, and Regina on her side next to her. She let her. She let Regina take the lead, the same trust that had shone so brightly in the older woman earlier now reflected back at her. Those fingers were at her neck then, touching her so lightly that gooseflesh immediately washed over her arms. She felt the touch in her aching nipples. Regina leaned forward and kissed her mouth, then shifted to kiss her breasts, hand wandering lower, stroking her abdomen and tracing the outline of her navel, before fingers began to weave through the soft hair at her groin. As hands caressed, so did lips, moving beyond her breasts and bestowing kisses over her ribs and stomach, tongue tasting her and teeth occasionally unable to resist nipping at her flesh.

She was careful, as her fingers slipped over her labia, not to nudge her hypersensitive clitoris. Emma felt herself becoming desperate for the release. Her labored breathing, as Regina manipulated her body, grew to a soft keening, as she trembled to keep control. She groaned, low in her throat, as she was penetrated again with ever so clever fingers. Her thighs opened wide, urging Regina on, inviting more. And more was what she got. Regina began to fuck her in earnest with her fingers, keeping the movement too slow to bring any immediate gratification. Her thumb pressed the slick flesh between her legs, close to her swollen and burning clitoris, but not quite close enough. When her vision blurred, she realized that her body was covered with perspiration, drops of which had run into her eyes. She blinked them away. Her hands twisted in the bedclothes and her body writhed.

It was all too much, and she looked straight at her lover. Regina shifted against her and flickered her tongue over her breast again, almost carelessly. Her fingers sped up, just slightly, and Emma bucked on the mattress, her body aflame with need.

Regina chuckled into her breast. "Is there something you want, dear?" she asked, voice deliberately steady.

"Regina ..." was all she could manage, between pants.

"That's my name."

She narrowed her eyes at the teasing and moved her thigh suddenly, finding her lover's heat and pressing against it. Regina dropped her nipple, growling and rubbing herself against her. Her fingers stilled. Emma whimpered frustration and reached down herself to force Regina press her fingers back inside. Needing her. into The mayor resisted her urging hands, dropping her face close to hers.

"Are you ready to scream for me, Emma?" she whispered.

Writhing and bucking, trying to force Regina's hand to slip back inside, it was all Emma could do to whimper: "Oh god yes!"

"Are you sure?" Regina smirked, still moving herself along Emma's thigh, groaning at the stimulation.

"Yes."

"Emma?"

"What!"

"You're quite beautiful like this."

"And you really _are_ evil!" she hissed, desperate. "Now!"

Black spots clouded her vision, but she still saw Regina's satisfied smile. Her fingers shifted. As she prepared to be filled, Emma's breath was coming so rapidly she wondered whether she might hyperventilate. She blinked a tear of frustration away, and tried to glare at her lover. She growled back, baring teeth.

Then drove her fingers inside her, hard, and thrust in and out, over and over and over again as she exploded.

Emma screamed, though the sound was throaty and strangled. Her body burned white hot and pleasure pulsed through her, again and then again. Her back arched against the mattress and she sobbed, as the orgasm showed no sign of dissipating. As her muscles contracted and she continued to gasp, she heard Regina mutter, "Oh gods, yes Emma." Her eyes glowed again in purple haze, arching against Emma's thigh, wetness moving in frantic thrusts over fevered skin in rhythm with Emma's still climaxing body. Nearly on the verge of panic because she couldn't stop, Emma sobbed, still screaming, and felt Regina come undone again above her thigh, purple haze surrounding both of their sweat-covered bodies.

And then, finally, the waves of pleasure began to calm.

When she became sufficiently aware to register the pain in her chest where her lungs had labored - clean, hot pain, like a good run - she remembered herself and forced her breathing to slow, resisting the urge to pant. Regina was slumped over her, shaking arms only half-supporting her weight, and flopped over, collapsing at Emma's side.

Something hot and aching washed through the blonde's chest, discrete from the physical pain of her exertion. She lifted a tired hand and touched her lover's face, trying to convey the things for which she could find no words.

Still panting, Regina smoothed her damp hair from her face and she held her securely. "Welcome home," she said with a slow smirk.

Laughing breathlessly, Emma settled into the embrace. "Thank you," she sighed, meaning far more than just the orgasm. But nothing else seemed necessary.

Later, they would discuss all that Emma had seen and learned in the Enchanted forest. Later, they would go and collect their son from his grandparents, and try to work at becoming an actual family and all the heartbreak that would entail. And later, they would maybe even find a way for Regina to live in this town without someone wanting her head on a spike every five minutes. But none of that mattered now.

Now, they relaxed. Now, they were safe. And loved. Emma shifted her leg between those of her lover beneath the covers, until she lay with her groin pressed against a still heated thigh. Her head nuzzled in the crook of Regina's shoulder, finding a comfortable pillow.

"God, you're evil," murmured the Savior, as she began to drift towards a much needed sleep.

"Mhmm," came a rumbling assent from a former Evil Queen. "But I'm yours, Emma Swan."

"Thank god," Emma sighed, and nuzzled into her neck before finally slipping into slumber.

She was home.

….


End file.
